Confieso Que Lucho Por Ti
by FabriHero99
Summary: Marco después de mucho tiempo por fin quiere decirle a Star lo que siente por ella pero alguien hará todo lo posible por destruirlo pero Marco vera en ese momento una oportunidad.
Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction como estan? Pues yo estoy bien ya que mis historias anteriores han tenido algo de exito y me pone muy feliz (AUNQUE CREO QUE A NADIE LE INTERESA ESO XD). Pero bueno a lo que vienen, les traigo un fic de una nueva pareja, Star y Marco ya que tambien quiero contrubuir a ello ya que me gusto mucho esta pareja y creo que a muchos les ha gustado tambien y por los fics que he leido me he animado a escribir y publicar el mio y espero pasen un buen rato leyendolo asi que bien empezemos.

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-STAR VS LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE DARON NEFCY._

 _2-PERDON POR ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ES QUE ESCRIBO EN TABLET._

 **CONFIESO QUE LUCHO POR TI.**

Marco Diaz pasaba una crisis emocional, ya hace algunos meses que Star Butterfly habia llegado a vivir con ellos y todo lo que habian pasado juntos le gustaba bastante ya que se habia vuelto una mejor persona tanto en caracter y era mas abierto con la gente gracias a su amiga de otra dimension.

Pero despues de un dia de escuela, de combatir a Ludo y sus monstruos y una que otra cosa rara, el ahora meditaba y pensaba en algo o mejor dicho en alguien que habia llegado a ser un impacto muy fuerte para el. Esa persona era Star. Desde que empezo su amistad se habia dado cuenta de que se preocupaba mucho por ella de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que hubiese imaginado el solo pensaba que era por ser su mejor amiga pero se dio cuenta de que no era asi.

(POV DE MARCO)

Vaya quien iba a pensar que tantas aventuras juntos me ayudara a ver que Star es una chica muy importante para mi no solo porque es linda, sino por sus cualidades, puede que a veces se comporte un poco raro, pero es valiente y decidida cosa que en serio me sorprende, pero tal ves ya no sea amistad lo que siento por ella sino tal ves algo mas lo que sentia por Jackie ahora lo siento por Star y espero que sienta lo mismo.

(FIN DE MARCO POV)

Mientras abajo en la sala Star se encontraba pensando en Oscar pero al pensar en el no sentia algo especial por asi decirlo pero al pensar con su mejor amigo marco todo tenia algo de sentido ya que se divertia mucho junto a el en todas las aventuras que han vivido. Luego el sonido del timbre la distrajo de sus pensamientos pero vio a alguien al que penso no ver en un largo rato.

Hola Linda Butterfly. - dijo Tom el ex novio de estar intentando coquetear con ella como siempre lo hace.

Oh hola Tom que haces aqui? - dijo ella sin mucha importancia.

Oye tranquila Star solo vine a invitarte a salir que dices? - dijo el intentando convencer a Star.

Mmm... dejame... pensarlo...NO! - dijo ella muy firme.

Oh vamos nena por favor te dare lo que quieras. - dijo el insistiendole a la chica.

Tom cuando vas a entender que tu y yo ya no somos nada! - le dijo star.

Cuando me expliques porque terminaste conmigo. - dijo el un poco enojado.

Por eso que estas haciendo ahora no puedes controlar tu caracter siempre te enojas por cosas tontas como despues del baile de la luna roja te pusiste de un humor que la unica manera de tranquilizarte era congelandote. - dijo ella explicando la razon que era muy evidente.

Pero tenia buenas razones para ponerme asi ese sujeto que bailo contigo no tenia derecho de hacerlo ese baile era para nosotros no lo crees? - dijo Tom defendiendose.

Tal ves si pero ese chico me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones y me ha enseñado muchas mas cosas de lo que tu has hecho. - dijo ella tambien defendiendose.

Ah bueno esta bien si es lo que quieres de dejare por ahora pero ese chico pagara por lo que nos hizo y creeme ya se quien es nos vemos luego. - dijo el con un tono misterioso y llendose a su dimension.

Vaya me pregunto que tramara esta ves. - penso Star viendo como se iba Tom.

Despues de unas horas en la noche Star y Marco como siempre comian nachos mientras conversaban de cosas triviales ,pero ella estaba muy preocupada por marco ya que pensaba que Tom le haria algo a el y pensaba en que hacer para deternerlo si eso pasaba.

Mmm.. Star te encuentras bien? - le pregunto marco a su amiga.

Si marco estoy bien no te preocupes solo pensaba en que los nachos estan mas deliciosos que de costumbre. - dijo ella comiendolos.

Gracias son especiales porque tambien eres especial para mi. - dijo Marco un poco apenado.

Oh en serio pues gracias marco eres el mejor. - dijo Star un poco sonrojada.

No es por nada Star oye a proposito escuche hace rato que sono el timbre quien era? - pregunto el.

Oh nadien importante no te preocupes. - dijo ella muy nerviosa.

Seguro? - dijo el.

Si seguro jejejeje bueno ya mejor me alisto para descansar. - dijo Star terminando de comer y llendo a su cuarto. - Descansa Marco.

Igualmente Star. - dijo el pero mientras penso.- Como le dire lo que siento por ella espero se me ocurra algo pronto.-Despues de eso el tambien se dirigio a su cuarto a descansar.

Mientras tanto Tom en su dimension se encontraba preparando su venganza en contra de Marco asi es el habia descubierto su identidad de alguna manera y la unica forma de acabar con el era destruyendolo asi que junto a los mejores luchadores que tenia y le dio instrucciones...

Escuchenme monstruos el dia de mañana sera el dia en el que por fin la Princesa Star Butterfly sera mia pero necesito que detengan a su amigo y guardaespaldas ¿ENTIENDIERON? - dijo tom con un tono muy amenazante que los demas solo dijeron..

SI SEÑOR LO QUE USTED ORDENE.

Muy bien mañana sera el dia... - dijo el.

 **AL DIA SIGUENTE.**

Despues de un merecido descanso Star y Marco fueron a la escuela donde todo paso sin ninguna novedad ya despues de otro dia de clases, por fin marco se le declararia a Star y aunque tenia miedo sabia que ya no podria ocultarlo mas.

Cuando ellos llegaron a su casa estuvieron en el jardin trasero platicando de cosas locas y de ahi Marco vio la oportunidad...

Mmm oye star necesito decirte algo. - dijo el tomando valor.

Si claro dime. - dijo ella.

Bueno quiero decirte que... - decia marco pero algo inesperado paso.

AHORA ATAQUEN! - Era Tom quien habia llegado a interrumpir y vengarse.

Despues ambos estaban rodeados de varios secuaces de Tom pero el tenia otro plan lanzo un ataque hacia Star y la atrapo en una celda especial en la que ni sus poderes pudieran abrirla.

Dejame salir Tom que quieres de mi esta vez? - pregunto Star intentando salir de la celda.

Oh Tranquila nena ahora que te parece si vemos como mis secuaces destruyen a tu querido amiguito. - dijo el muy confiado.

Marco ten cuidado esos monstruos son mas fuertes que los de ludo. - dijo ella animando a marco.

Tranquila Star yo te salvare. - dijo el y penso al mismo tiempo. - Espero que ella se enamore de mi si la rescato.

Asi que todos los secuaces de Tom empezaron a atacar a Marco pero el debido a sus grandes habilidades de karate no le fue tan dificil derrotar a esos monstruos.

A ver tontos vengan por mi. - dijo el provocando a los monsturos

Ahora veraz mocoso. - dijo uno llendo para atacarlo pero el esra mas veloz y con una fuerte patada Marco lo derribo y asi fue haciendo con el resto de los demas que lo iban atacando.

STAR (POV)

Vaya la verdad Marco me parece muy guapo cuando combate es fuerte y valiente y eso me gusta de el y espero no lo lastimen vamos marco tu puedes.

(FIN DE STAR POV)

Despues de varios minutos Marco habia logrado derrotar a todos los monsturos de Tom.

Muy bien Marco si asi lo quieres toma esto. - dijo Tom lanzandole un ataque fuerte a marco sin que el se diera cuenta.

MARCO CUIDADO! - Grito Star a su amigo.

QUE OH OH - dijo el recibiendo el impacto que lo dejo muy herido y agotado a la ves.

NOOOOOOOOO! - Grito nuevamente Star muy preocupada por marco.

Marco estaba tirado en el suelo muy debil, Tom se acercaba a el con la intencion de destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Muy bien Marco este es tu fin por fin Star estara con el que debio estar siempre. - dijo Tom preparndose para atacar a marco otra vez.

No te mereces a star sabes eres un demonio no la conoces bien no sabes por tod lo que pasa y no sabes lo que quiere en la vida. - decia marco intentando ponerse de pie aunque le era muy dificil.

Dime Marco por que la proteges tanto? - le cuesiono Tom.

Asi que armando se valor se puso de pie y confeso...

Por que la amo, me he enamorado de ella. cuando le pasa algo malo siempre busco como ayudarla, ella es muy importante para mi,tu no supiste valorar a la hermosa gema que tuviste y eres un cobarde por encerrarla ahi pero yo luchare por ella. - confeso al fin marco.

Star estaba muy sonrojada ya que nunca penso que su mejor amigo se enamoraria de el y eso la ponia muy feliz ya que por fin se le habian aclarado muchas cosas y se dio cuenta de que lo amaba tambien.

Ahora terminemos con esto Tom. HAI YA. - dijo marco para darle un ataque final a Tom que dandole una patada lo mando volando hacia la celda en donde esta Star y el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarla y dejar inconsiente a Tom.

Muy bien tontos monstruos llevense a su amo que esta inconsiente y diganle que si nos vuelve a molestar va ver quienes somos nosotros. - le dijo Star a los secuaces de Tom que asustados se lo llevaban.

Mientras ella veia como ellos regresaban a su dimension, Marco veia hacia el atardecer por que tenia miedo de lo que le diria Star ahora al saber lo que el sentia por que ella bse acerco a Marco para ver si estaba bien y preguntarle...

Marco todo lo que dijiste es verdad? - pregunto Star a Marco.

Si es verdad me he enamorado de ti por lo valiente decidida y divertida que eres y entiendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi pero ya no podia ocultarlo mas te amo Star. - confeso marco muy apenado pero sin mirarla.

Marco mirame por favor. - le pidio Star.

Marco con algo de temor lo hizo y se sorprendio por lo que paso ella lo beso muy tiernamente en los labios y el correspondio el beso tomandola de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello disfrutando del beso. Despues de unos minutos se separaron y Star le dijo..

Marco yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti al saber que todo eso lo hacias por mi me di cuenta que yo tambien te amo. - confeso ella con una carita tierna.

Me alegra saber eso por eso Star ¿Quieres ser mi novia?. - le pregunto el.

Si amor claro que si. - dijo ella para darle otro beso a su ahora novio.

Star no me importa lo que venga yo te prometo que luchare por ti mi amor no permitire que algo malo te pase. - dijo marco a su novia.

Y ella solo se sonrojo y se besaron por tercera vez con la persona por la que lucharian sin importar nada.

Ya en la noche marco estaba muy feliz porque Star era ahora su novia y daba vueltas por la casa sin poder conciliar el sueño debido a la felicidad que sentia y propuso mejorar por ella sin importar lo que pase.

 **FIN**

Bueno amigos que les parecio esta historia muy buena,muy mala haganmelo saber en los comentarios por favor, a ver si esta historia llega a tener al menos 3 favoritos pero eso dependera de ustedes y si quieren mas STARCO haganmelo saber igual.

Asi que ya saben compartan la historia con sus amigos y comenten nos vemos para la proxima.


End file.
